Child abuse
Article 25. (2) ... childhood are entitled to special care and assistance. All children ... shall enjoy the same social protection. The animated gif file of a man mastrubating is in a public domain. Do we need it in public domain? (User talk:Jimbo Wales/Archive 95) The animated gif file of a man mastrubating is in a public domain. Do we need it in public domain? (Wikipedia:Village pump (policy)/Archive 93) Stop pornography on Wikipedia What should we do about Wikipedia’s porn problem? (LarrySanger.org) What Should We Do About Wikipedia's Porn Problem?(Slashdot) Wikimedia-l: Larry Sanger rides again The Jerry Sandusky Verdict: What Have We Learned? * Society Against Child Abuse * The Jerry Sandusky Verdict: What Have We Learned? * Prosecution set to rest in Sandusky child sex abuse trial ** "In 3-1/2 days of testimony last week from eight alleged victims of Sandusky, the prosecution sought to convince the jury in Pennsylvania that he is a serial sexual predator who targeted boys through the Second Mile charity he founded in 1977 for underprivileged children." ** "Sandusky suffered from histrionic personality disorder. People with the disorder are highly emotional attention-seekers who show inappropriate sexually seductive behavior." * Jerry Sandusky: What's next? Human rights On December 10, 1948 the General Assembly of the United Nations adopted and proclaimed the Universal Declaration of Human Rights .... Following this historic act the Assembly called upon all Member countries to publicize the text of the Declaration and "to cause it to be disseminated, displayed, read and expounded principally in schools and other educational institutions, without distinction based on the political status of countries or territories."http://www.un.org/en/documents/udhr/index.shtml ; Preamble Whereas recognition of the inherent dignity and of the equal and inalienable rights of all members of the human family is the foundation of freedom, justice and peace in the world, ... the advent of a world in which human beings shall enjoy freedom of speech and belief and freedom from fear and want has been proclaimed as the highest aspiration of the common people, Whereas it is essential, if man is not to be compelled to have recourse, as a last resort, to rebellion against tyranny and oppression, that human rights should be protected by the rule of law, ... Whereas the peoples of the United Nations have in the Charter reaffirmed their faith in fundamental human rights, in the dignity and worth of the human person and in the equal rights of men and women and have determined to promote social progress and better standards of life in larger freedom, ... Whereas a common understanding of these rights and freedoms is of the greatest importance for the full realization of this pledge, Now, Therefore THE GENERAL ASSEMBLY proclaims THIS UNIVERSAL DECLARATION OF HUMAN RIGHTS as a common standard of achievement for all peoples and all nations, to the end that every individual and every organ of society, keeping this Declaration constantly in mind, shall strive by teaching and education to promote respect for these rights and freedoms and by progressive measures, national and international, to secure their universal and effective recognition and observance ... Article 1. All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights.They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Article 25. (2) ... childhood are entitled to special care and assistance. All children ... shall enjoy the same social protection. Article 28. Everyone is entitled to a social and international order in which the rights and freedoms set forth in this Declaration can be fully realized. Article 29. (1) Everyone has duties to the community in which alone the free and full development of his personality is possible. (2) In the exercise of his rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to such limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society. (3) These rights and freedoms may in no case be exercised contrary to the purposes and principles of the United Nations. Article 30. Nothing in this Declaration may be interpreted as implying for any ... group or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. Category:Human Rights in Cyberspace